


Fairy Tale

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends Forever, Gen, kind of vague references to 2009, vogue.com is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants Mercedes to be in his photo shoot, but she's not too sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

Kurt just got his first  _real_ project for Vogue.com and he is beyond excited. He’s helping design a look for their new  _Fairy Tale_ collection, and he knows, just  _knows_ that Mercedes would be perfect for it. She just got into New York, and he knows that she’ll be busy working on her album, but he also knows that this is  _Vogue_  and anyone in their right mind would  _make_ time for Vogue.

So he doesn’t bother leaving a message on her phone, he doesn’t bother texting her first. He’s knocking on her door before he even knows it, eager to see what her reaction will be.

“Mercedes!” He shouts, when she takes too long to open up. “I know you’re home!!”

He hears footsteps and he knows that he’s grinning too hard but he can’t  _help it!_ This is everything he’s dreamed of and he can’t wait to share it with his best friend.

She finally opens the door and she looks a little sleepy, and Kurt almost feels bad before he remembers what  _amazing_ news he has, so he tries to be gentle but ends up shouting, “I got a project for Vogue! And I get to pick who’s in it and everything!”

She blinks, then says, “Come inside before you yell good news at me.”

He giggles, grabbing her arm as he pushes his way into the house.

“So, what kind of project has got you so damn perky?”

“A photo shoot! They’re doing this whole thing about fairy tales, princesses and stuff. They told me I could pick a model for a design of my own. I feel like this is  _my_ fairy tale!”

Mercedes laughs, “I guess that Isabelle’s your fairy god mother in more ways than one, huh. Have you picked who you want?”

“Yes, of course! I have the perfect set up.” He pauses for the sake of extra drama, before saying, “Mercedes Jones, how would you like to be the star of my first ever photo shoot?”

He expects Mercedes to jump up and down, excited. So when her reaction is to  _sit on the couch and frown,_ he’s at a loss for what to so.

“Aren’t you excited?” he asks, sitting down next to her.

“I mean, I know I’m super confident and curvalicious, but don’t you think Quinn, or someone like that, would be better for this?” she says, clenching her hands tightly together in her lap.

He pries her hands out of her lap, holds them in his own. “What do you mean?”

“I just mean, this is  _Vogue_ , Kurt. This is something you’ve been dreaming of for so long. Don’t you think using me as a model would be a little… _too much?”_ she answers, a little uncomfortable.

“No.”

“What?”

“No, it’s not too much. It’s perfect.  _You_ are my vision. I already have the perfect outfit in mind, and it won’t work on anyone else” he says, firmly.

She’s smiling, but it doesn’t reach her eyes and he can tell that she’s still skeptical.

“Look, you don’t get a choice. I know I phrased it as a question, but I meant it as a statement. Freewill, not a thing.” He says, hoping to get her to at least smile for  _real_ this time.

She doesn’t, so he takes a deep breath and says, “If you really are uncomfortable, I’ll reconsider. But I know that you would be  _perfect._ Just know that you’re everything I had in mind for this, and it’ll be impossible to replace you.”

This time, she does smile for real, says “You could just call Unique.”

He rolls his eyes, “That joke was never funny.”

“I know.” She says, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “I’ll think about it. I won’t make any promises, though.”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.” He says, already coming up with bribes to help shift her maybe into a yes, the ideas swimming through his head. He’s itching to put the designs that would suit her and the theme on paper.

When she finally does say yes, after a little help from Sam, a  _lot_ of wheedling, and as a last resort, a phone call from Isabelle saying that they’d be thrilled to have her on board, Kurt’s overjoyed.  

He knows that this is the first of many projects for him, knows that there is much more in store for his future. Although it’s already made special by the fact it’s a first for him, he can’t quite place into words exactly how incredible it feels to have one of the very first people who ever inspired him to even  _try_ to think outside of the box when it came to fashion was going to be a part of it. Mercedes wasn’t just his first real friend, she was his inspirationto wake up in the morning and _try_.

He remembers the days when he felt like those bright colors weren’t him, that matching those patterns would look foolish. When he wasn’t sure if it even mattered at all. Those days, those awful dark days, he would think about Mercedes, the girl he didn’t really know. How she exuded a confidence he craved. 

Even before they spoke, she was showing him how to be the best version of himself. Even before he somehow gathered up the courage to talk to her, he knew that she was special. She was bright, and vibrant, and everything that he wanted to be, back then.

Now, his light is brighter than ever and he has the most positive outlet for the creativity bursting through his veins. He thinks it would be silly  _not_ to share that with her, the original source of so much of his happiness.

Basically, this is the first, of what he hopes is many, projects with Vogue, and he genuinely cannot think of a better person to share it all with.

The first thing that Mercedes says when she sees the first draft of the dress is a gasped, “wow.”

He thinks that single gasp will be enough to motivate him for a lifetime. He knows with complete certainty, that even if the reception isn’t as positive as he hopes, of if every single critic calls him stupid, or tells him that it was too much, too fast, he knows that this is a piece of his soul, and it will be one of the best things he will ever create.

He’s proud of himself for being brave enough to share his vision with the world and for doing everything he could to make his vision come to life. He’s prouder of Mercedes for not letting what the world defines so narrowly as beautiful stop her from doing this for him, with him.


End file.
